薩姆羅
Samuro is an Melee Assassin Hero from the Warcraft universe. Samuro, the last remaining blademaster to wear the banner of the Burning Blade, is on a warrior's pilgrimage in search of vengeance and redemption for his fallen clan. It will be a long journey, but he has sworn an oath to restore his clan's honor. Background Samuro once lived in a village with his brethren. Unfortunately for him, a bloodthirsty Wildkin known as Bloodbeak destroyed his village. With vengeance in mind, Samuro hunted Bloodbeak until he finally met with success. Bloodbeak was slain, and Samuro could pay attention to his newly assigned task of sabotaging a Kul Tiras base camp near the coast. Samuro was successful in this as well by using stealth to place demolition charges near vital structures of the Kul Tiras base. With his mission accomplished, Rexxar, Rokhan, and Chen Stormstout could continue with a mission of their own, and Samuro was free to continue as he wished.From WoWWiki Gameplay Summary Strengths *Strong deception with combined usage of and *High survivability *Has no need for mana *Good for point control and scouting *Consistent damage output even when is countered Weaknesses * has extremely high skill ceiling *Low burst damage *Mirror Image is easy target for hero-unit abilities *Has to close up on enemy hero for some time for improved damage Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Abathur pairs well with most melee assassins, with Samuro being no exception. Samuro having a lack of self-sustain means Abathur brings some much needed help with and a few other survival-oriented talents. Abathur can also play his own mind-games with the opponents by one of Samuro’s Clones. Needless to say, your enemies will be struggling to figure out how best to deal with this menacing duo. Auriel thrives by having a target that can deal constant sustained damage. Since Auriel is given Energy through Samuro’s clones, they are a match made in Heaven. To further showcase their synergy, Auriel’s area-of-effect healing does a great job keeping both Samuro and his clones topped off nicely. One of Samuro’s main weaknesses is being able to stick to his target. helps in this area but everyone knows how dangerous it can be to chase an enemy too far. Heroes that bring lots of lockdown can give Samuro and his clones a much easier time sticking to their target. Everyone knows how game-changing a good can be, and they are particularly devastating when followed up by a well-timed Bladestorm. Similarly to The Lost Vikings and Rexxar, Samuro's Mirror Image allows his clones to carry out Stukov's to the rest of the team. Effective against Effective foes While Samuro can effectively surround Auriel with Mirror Image, she can easily retaliate with , hitting all his clones with it and convert into easy energy. Since the AI of Samuro's clones will always advance forward, the player can easily exploit it to hit as many as possible; this also makes completing the quest talent much easier. Nothing makes Samuro tremble more than this fire mage. Between large swaths of area of effect damage in and Samuro’s clones giving more targets to spread his dreaded , Samuro will have to be very careful on how he engages and reacts to Kael'thas. While Samuro himself is a counter to Kel'Thuzad (since his slippery nature makes easy to dodge Kel'Thuzad skillshots and easily gank him), his Mirror Image can actually aid Kel'Thuzad, into completing by exploiting the clones AI. Additionally, can be used to pin down the clones to Samuro himself or even other Heroes. Li Li can completely shutdown Samuro and his clones from Mirror Image with should he try to gank her, especially if Mass Vortex is taken. However, this can be a double edged sword, as this will means that she won't be able to blind optimal opponents if they advance together (and behind) Samuro's clones. Samuro lives and dies by his ability, and if you can find a way to make that harder to use, you will fare much better against him. Lunara’s does a great job of keeping the slippery Orc from vanishing and escaping. Although Windwalk makes Samuro unrevealable for 1 second, Lunara’s Toxin damage will break him out soon after. Although a lot of people might not know this, is also a revealer! This means that Malfurion can quickly start picking out the real Samuro from the imposters. He also brings both and , both of which are very effective at locking-down and eliminating the illusive Blademaster. Samuro's clones are also easy targets to , which allows Malthael to exploit their AI and feed on them. Similarly to Misha, they can also be used as farm material for Quest Talents. Skins ;The Blademaster ;Burning Blade :There are no clans in the New Horde, but Samuro will not abandon the Burning Blade. Adorned in his family's ancestral armor, he will fight under both banners until his clan's honor is restored. ;Hellblade :The Blackrock chieftain is dead and the Doomhammer has been stolen. Samuro may have failed to protect his master, but he has sworn to exact vengeance upon the Warlord of the Ashwolf clan. ;Monkey King :The Legend of the Monkey King has spread wide, across both earthly and heavenly realms alike. It is no wonder his incredible fighting spirit was drawn to the conflicted lands of the Nexus. :This skin is related to the Mystic Kingdoms and Lunar Festival themed-skins. Features replaced voice-over, themed animations and themed abilities. Development A character named Za'Muro existed in previous builds of the game. Samuro was revealed on Facebook in October, 2016, as part of a sketch done by Samwise Didier.2016-10-06, SAMURO REVEALED AS NEXT HERO. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-10-10 Trivia * The "Monkey King" skin is based on Sun Wukong, a mythological chinese figure who features in a body of legends, which can be traced back to the period of the Song dynasty. He appears as a main character in the 16th century Chinese classical novel Journey to the West. ** The "Super" variant is possibly a reference to Goku from the Dragon Ball series, particularly due the orange and blue color scheme, and the fact that Goku himself is based on the Monkey King. ** The "Jade" variant is a reference to the Jade Emperor, who is a proeminent heavenly figure in the Monkey King stories, even witnessing his birth. ** The "Genius" variant is a reference to Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls, as evident from the color scheme and how the character is a super inteligent monkey. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * * * References Category:英雄 Category:近戰刺客